


Robby Part III

by suecsit



Category: Cobra Kai
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suecsit/pseuds/suecsit
Summary: Johnny and Daniel go grocery shopping.





	Robby Part III

**Author's Note:**

> This little addition is for Pinkshipper, who gave me the prompt and remains one of my favorite Cobras.

Robby Part III 

“So you’re telling me she still hasn’t figured it out?” Johnny picked up a glass container of Ragu spaghetti sauce and Daniel promptly took it from him. Then he placed it back on the shelf.

“You haven’t had dinner with him in forever,” Daniel said. “At least make an effort to create some better sauce. We could pick up some garlic and some lean ground beef and some tomatoes….”

“You didn’t answer my question.” Johnny and Daniel were in the middle of shopping for a meal for Johnny and Robby to share together. And Johnny hadn’t cooked in years.

“Look, I came along because you asked me to. Do you have to give me the third degree about my wife?” Daniel picked up a more expensive jar and read the ingredients on the back.

Johnny put it back for him. “Look at me,” he said.

“Yes,” Daniel admitted, turning back to him. “Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“Wait, are we talking about spaghetti or your wife…”

“My wife, wise ass. She knows something’s going on.” Daniel stood with his hand on the shopping cart, his eyes looking down at Johnny’s shoes. He lowered his voice since two shoppers were picking up ingredients behind them. “She saw where you,” he looked around again to make sure no one was near and then leaned into Johnny’s shoulder, “bit me.”

Johnny grinned. “Where I bit you?” he said, a little too loudly. Daniel clamped a hand over his mouth and glowered. 

After a moment, he removed his palm from Johnny’s face. “On my chest, you moron. She somehow knew I wasn’t with one of our usual friends.”

They rounded the corner, and Daniel guided Johnny over to the baked bread in the deli. As they walked together, their fingers brushed, one pinky casually linking the other for a split second before they broke apart again. 

“She also wants to watch a karate practice soon. Which she’s never asked to do. And she wants to visit when we go back to Cobra Kai next week.”

Johnny tried to keep things light. “I’ll let Bert show her around.”

“Do you see me laughing?”

“No, but what else can we do? Laugh or cry. And I’m not gonna cry over you.”

“Right, sure you aren’t,” Daniel mumbled, under his breath.

“What was that?”

Daniel didn’t need to remind Johnny that he HAD cried not so long ago, right in the middle of sex. “Nothing. Let’s just get the rest of the stuff.”

Johnny grabbed a box of the most generic spaghetti when Daniel’s back was turned. He dropped it into the cart. Daniel looked back and simply shook his head. “I surrender,” Daniel said. “Get what you want.”

Johnny liked the choice of words. He liked it a lot. “So you never told me,” he said, resting his forearms on the cart’s handle and pushing it so slowly Daniel was starting to lose patience. He sighed and looked at his watch. Then Johnny proceeded to move even slower. 

“Told you what?”

“How it felt. The bite,” Johnny leaned closer to him, as if whispering a secret in a school hallway. 

“Are you fishing for compliments now?” They stopped in the middle of the aisle. 

“Did you like it?”

“I—“

Johnny looked closely at him. Daniel’s face began to turn pink. “Yes,” he ground out. “I did.”

“Was that so hard?”

“Screw you. You know it is. We’re both pretty fucked up.” Daniel walked on in front of him, leaving him to follow behind at a quicker pace to continue the conversation.

They moved to the dairy section. Johnny didn’t know what Robby liked to drink, but he figured milk was a safe bet. He thought he had liked it years ago, anyway. He picked up some 2% and placed in the cart.

“Lactose intolerant,” Daniel said, giving Johnny a sideways look.

“Huh?” 

“Your son.” Daniel picked the milk up from the cart and placed it back on the shelf. 

“Shit,” Johnny muttered. “I could have sworn he drank it all the time—“  
Daniel knew this was one of those times when he needed to let Johnny have a win, or he’d be dealing with a great deal of sulking on the ride back to the man’s apartment. “But, yes, I liked it. The bite. Holding my wrists. It was hot,” he admitted.

“You think that’s hot?” Johnny suddenly felt better about the milk.

“Don’t act so innocent. You tied my hands at the pool.”

Johnny leaned back over the cart, more relaxed and happy than he had been since they began the shopping trip. The whole thing had been Daniel’s idea, not his. Robby had warmed up to Johnny at Miyagi’s house, just as he’d hoped. 

It still didn’t make it easier to hear about how Daniel and his son shared family dinners or trips to the lake in the weeks before the tournament. As they all spent more time together in practice, more details about that kind of bonding had come out. And Johnny had sulked. Plenty.

That’s when Daniel told him to grow up and have Robby over for dinner. Johnny was the one who asked him to come along. 

“So….” Johnny suddenly wasn’t sure how to proceed. “You’d do it again? Maybe with more rope?”

Daniel shook his head and smiled, avoiding eye contact.

“What does that mean?” Johnny grew frustrated. 

“You know what it means,” Daniel said. 

“I sure as hell don’t. Sometimes you make no sense. It’s like you’re telling jokes to yourself and not letting me in on the punchline.” 

“It means, yes, I would like that. But also yes, you have a twisted mind.”

Daniel picked up some egg whites and put them in the cart. “Hell no,” Johnny argued.

“They’re for me. I’m paying for them. Relax.”

“Can I see it?”

“Can you see what.”

They moved to get in the checkout line. “The mark. Where I bit you.”

“Here? Are you insane?”

“No, idiot. After we leave.” Daniel began to place the groceries on the conveyer belt, keeping his hands busy for the moment. “I like knowing it’s there.”

“Course you do. Want to knock me off my bike, too?”

Johnny smirked. This was Daniel’s classic maneuver. They’d talk about sex, and if Daniel didn’t like the way the conversation was going, he’d bring up the past. 

Of course Johnny was beginning to think there was a reason Daniel associated sex with violence. He’d have to keep exploring that the next time they were together.

“Fine, if I let you see it, will you shut up? I don’t like having this conversation in front of half of the Valley.” Daniel paid for his egg whites and stepped out of the way so Johnny could pay for the other groceries. He pretended to take out his phone and check email. The truth was he felt that his face was on fire, and he didn’t want Johnny to see.

As soon as they got back to Johnny’s apartment, Johnny inspected his handiwork. Then he couldn’t help but lean in and freshen it with teeth. Daniel gasped. He also pulled Johnny closer.


End file.
